


Schoolgirl secrets

by unmeiboy



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band), Yamapi - Fandom
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, School Uniforms, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tegoshi shows up at Yamapi's apartment dressed as a schoolgirl with Kinkyori renai as inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schoolgirl secrets

“Sakurai-sensei,” someone sing-songs from outside his door, and it's a voice Yamapi would recognize no matter which name it's saying. Like now, when it's the name of a certain teacher role of his. “Let me in?” For some reason the voice is in a forced higher pitch than usually, but he can't say it surprises him and with a sigh he opens the door to let Tegoshi in.  
“Tegoshi, why are you-” he starts, but the rest of the sentence dies on his tongue because while Tegoshi isn't particularly done up, no make-up, just one glance up and down him makes it clear that he's in crossdress (not that he needed to; the black, shoulder-length wig had been enough to understand). “What?”  
“Sensei, I need help,” Tegoshi smiles, smugly, as he steps inside, hangs up his coats to reveal the school uniform blazer he's wearing underneath; the ribbon tied around his neck falls onto a chest less flat than usual, and Yamapi no longer wonders what he's there for. He watches patiently as Tegoshi takes his shoes off, pulls his knee-high socks up a little (flashes the back of his thighs in the process, thanks to his short skirt), then steps aside to let him into the apartment.  
“You shouldn't come to my apartment, Tegoshi-san,” he scolds him gently, but Tegoshi has already sat down on his couch and taken out an English textbook.  
“But I need to get this down, or I'll fail my exam, Sakurai-sensei,” he whines, then continues with a not-so-clean English accent, _“please, teach me?”_  
“Well, since you're here,” he sighs, sits next to Tegoshi. The way Tegoshi subtly shifts closer to him, until his bare knee brushes Yamapi's clothed one, is everything except unnoticeable. “Show me what you don't understand?” On purpose he lets the back of his hand touch Tegoshi's thigh as he moves it towards the textbook, and with a hitched breath Tegoshi moves more boldly towards him.  
“Actually,” he bites his lip and looks up at Yamapi through the fringe of his wig. “I really don't understand it. At all. That's why I came.”  
“Nothing at all? That's a problem.” He leans forward, pretends to look at the page Tegoshi has left open, but it's more an excuse to put an arm around his waist and get closer to his face. “The exam is really soon. You'll have to study a lot if you want to pass it.”  
“But Sakurai-sensei, I don't have time to focus on English only...” Tegoshi pretends to feel awkward with Yamapi so close, squirms away from the touch at his waist, but doesn't move, only continues talking with eyes that could as well belong to a puppy. “Is there any other way for you to pass me?”

It's what he's been waiting for, and Yamapi shifts until he's almost facing Tegoshi instead of sitting next to him, moves his hand from his waist to the small of his back; puts the other on the smooth (shaved) skin of his thigh. Tegoshi is glancing back and forth between Yamapi's face and hand, eyelashes casting shadows on his cheeks as he blinks, and that's when Yamapi confirms that he is wearing some make-up, contrary to what he first had thought.  
“There is one thing, Tegoshi-san,” he slides the hand upwards and gradually to the inside of his thigh, “but you will have to keep it a secret.” Yamapi doesn't stop when he reaches the hem of his uniform skirt, and nearly wants to praise Tegoshi for his acting when he gets touched, alters the sharp gasp he lets out to make himself sound shocked rather than pleased. The fact that he's half hard inside the panties he's wearing assures Yamapi of what he already knew; that there's nothing unpleasant about this for Tegoshi, and he rubs him lightly over the soft fabric with no purpose but to tease.  
“What,” Tegoshi gasps again, this time for show, “what do I have to do?”  
“I want you to make me feel good,” he whispers back, so close now that Tegoshi must almost feel the words on his lips. “Okay?”  
At first he hesitates, as though he's feeling conflicted, but then he relaxes a bit. “You'll pass me if I do? Promise?”  
_“I promise,”_ he nods, and Tegoshi seems satisfied that the response is in English. “Get down on your knees.”

Tegoshi looks confused at first, but they both know that he knows exactly what is expected of him and once he's on the floor between Yamapi's legs, he's waiting for pants to be undone with what looks like anticipation in his eyes.  
“Do you know what to do?” he asks with a tone he hopes makes it sound like he's suspecting Tegoshi to be one of the less innocent schoolgirls; not so much to his surprise, Tegoshi nods. His body gives a shudder that Yamapi wouldn't have caught if he wasn't looking for it, a sign that confirms just how much this turns Tegoshi on.  
“But... I've never...” He either forces himself to blush, or he's actually ashamed of what he's saying because it's so much of a lie that he can't even do it as a character.  
“Just take it slow,” Yamapi calms him, strokes along his cheek with the same purpose while he uses his left hand to pull his cock out of his pants, jerks it slowly with eyes on Tegoshi's face. “Open your mouth.” For once, Tegoshi is very obedient, parts his lips when Yamapi brushes his thumb over it, then just as willingly lets Yamapi guide his cock between them, sucks lightly around the head until he gets more inside his mouth. “Mm, that's good.”

It's a little disappointing to not be able to use Tegoshi's hair to guide him around; he doesn't want to risk the wig coming off (because it's cuter than he'd ever admit), but he tries to help with a soft hand along his jaw instead, thrusts into the hot wetness as he pleases. Maybe a high school student wouldn't be able to take the thrusts the first time they did this, even though he's going for fast instead of deep, but Tegoshi has done this a lot before and has taken it rougher as well. Yamapi knows. If anything, it's kind of hot how he pretends to be overwhelmed by it all, how he slurps around Yamapi's cock so much that it sounds uncontrolled.  
“That's enough.” He pushes Tegoshi away, sees that he expected it to last longer; he looks close to ashamed when he wipes his lips on the sleeve of his blazer. Yamapi's cock twitches when he sees the stains of saliva and his own pre-come on it. “Sit on my lap.”  
“On your...?” Tegoshi hesitates, one hand gripping tightly onto his skirt (that's obscenely tented at the front, but Yamapi chooses to ignore that in favor of encouraging his student.  
“Now,” he pats his lap, and Tegoshi straddles him. The skirt rides up when he spreads his legs, but it still hides his erection and they do nothing about it. All that Tegoshi does is to give a discreet nudge to Yamapi's hand, towards his blazer pocket. When he digs into it he finds a small tube of lubrication and a condom, and while he puts the square package aside, he wastes no time to open the tube. “Tegoshi-san, just relax, okay?”

With gaze glued to his now sticky fingers Tegoshi nods, and Yamapi keeps his own eyes on Tegoshi's face, watches his reactions when he pulls the panties aside and gives him just a quick rub with lube before he pushes on finger inside. His eyes flutter shut, and as if involuntarily his hips roll a little towards the intrusion. It's odd even for Tegohi to be this eager about it, but it makes sense when he pays more attention to how smoothly he can push his finger inside. He tries with two fingers; when they slide inside with no resistance it makes a lot more sense. Tegoshi has prepared himself on beforehand, and just that thought has Yamapi's cock jumping in arousal.  
“You're so wet already.” He leans forward, speaks the words against Tegoshi's jawline. “Does it feel good?” Tegoshi promptly shakes his head, ashamed to admit it; Yamapi forces a moan out of him when he speeds up the pace of his fingers.

“Tegoshi-san.” Yamapi pushes a third finger inside just to be safe; withdraws it after only a couple repeated motions, when he's sure that it's okay, then coats himself with a condom as he speaks. “Don't tell anyone about this.” It's easy to pull Tegoshi further up his lap until he can position himself against his opening, since Tegoshi moves in whatever direction he pulls or pushes like he doesn't have a will of his own. Holding the panties aside while doing so is more difficult, but he manages, and he exhales a long, heavy breath as Tegoshi sinks down on his cock, takes him all the way inside with a face that would have looked scared, if it wasn't for how the pleasure comes through.  
“Sakurai-sensei,” he whines, hips already grinding down (or maybe it's forward, to rub his trapped erection against Yamapi's abdomen). “This-”  
“Shh.” Yamapi gives him a thrust, then another, and Tegoshi yelps with each other until they start taking on a rhythm. “You feel so good,” he mumbles, “so tight.”  
“You won't fail me, right?” Tegoshi sounds surprisingly real, like he's actually worried he won't get his part of the deal.  
“Not if you ride my cock like a good girl.” He grabs onto Tegoshi's ass with both hands, sets the rhythm for him and doesn't let go until Tegoshi is working his cock on his own, little moans escaping him every now and then. “Faster.”

When they get to the point where Tegoshi is whining instead of moaning he finally takes pity on him, flips up the skirt as he lowers one hand to stroke his cock through the white panties; hands grab tightly onto his shoulders when he does, Tegoshi's breath hitching until he chokes on it instead, everything tightening around Yamapi and he almost wants to laugh at how easily Tegoshi lost it once he got his direct stimulation. There's a moist spot on the panties that spreads as seconds tick by, but Tegoshi doesn't slow down just because he has come. Instead, when Yamapi gets so close he can almost touch his orgasm, he turns them over, gets Tegoshi on his back and fucks him hard into the seat of the couch, the whines coming from Tegoshi being shut out as he tumbles over the edge into hot white ecstasy.

Tegoshi still looks like a schoolgirl (with a dick) when his head clears and he pulls out, gets up to get rid of the condom, buttons up his pants as he makes his way back to where he left him, and when he gets back Tegoshi is sitting up, the penis detail hidden again, makes him look realer, but the personality is back to the Tegoshi he knows.  
“You're such a pervert,” he pouts.  
“Look who's talking,” Yamapi counters, because it wasn't himself that showed up in a high school uniform with the intention to get fucked.  
“But you were so willing to play along,” Tegoshi continues teasing. “You didn't fantasize about this while filming for Kinkyori, I hope?”  
Yamapi sighs. “Only you would think so. But thanks for letting me know what you've been fantasizing about.” He's just happy the movie happened quite a while ago, because had Tegoshi tried to do this during the filming, he's not sure he could have kept his thoughts straight and professional.  
“Well, _sensei_ ,” Tegoshi gets up with a mischievous smile, “I really need that grade. So if there's anything else you need, just let me know, okay?” He walks past Yamapi to the door, flashes his ass as he bends over to get his shoes on; his panties are close to see-through between his legs, soaked with lubrication and semen.  
“Actually, _Tegoshi-san_ ,” he interrupts, and Tegoshi can't seem to hide the smirk he wears when he lets go of his shoes and turns around, hands smoothing the skirt down before entwining in front of it. “I forgot one important part of today's lesson. Are your parents okay with you not coming home tonight?”


End file.
